Penantian
by Gia-XY
Summary: Aku percaya padamu, karena itu aku masih menunggumu—walau rasanya menyesakkan. Aku benar-benar menantikan pertemuan kita./ Hint of shounen-ai.
**Penantian**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Aku percaya padamu, karena itu aku masih menunggumu—walau rasanya menyesakkan. Aku benar-benar menantikan pertemuan kita.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster Generation Next**_ © Takahashi Kazuki  & Kageyama Naoyuki

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

 _Fanon_ , _Shounen-ai_ , Mungkin _OOC_ , Beberapa istilah asing, tidak suka jangan dibaca, dll.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tulisan singkat ini didedikasikan untuk kapal yang selalu tidak pernah meninggalkan hati saya walau harus hidup di ujung paling tersembunyi sekalipun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku sudah berkata kalau aku akan menunggumu selama seratus tahun. Itulah tekadku, dan kupikir aku dapat melewati seratus tahun itu dengan mudah. Namun, tampaknya aku terlalu dangkal dalam berpikir.

Setiap saat, aku selalu teringat akan pertarungan terakhirku denganmu. Selalu, selalu, dan selalu. Wajahmu selalu terbayang dalam benakku. Awalnya, kupikir, aku hanya merindukan pertarungan kita. Tetapi, setelah sekian lama, aku sadar. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Aku ingin kau berada di sampingku. Aku tidak peduli walau kau hanya diam di sampingku, aku hanya menginginkan eksistensimu di sampingku.

Padahal, walau kulewati dengan kebosanan, beribu tahun terasa begitu singkat. Namun, mengapa hanya menunggu seratus tahun saja terasa selama ini? Sepenting itukah keberadaan dirimu bagiku?

Hei, apa yang sedang kaulakukan sekarang? Apa kau masih bersama teman-temanmu itu? Atau kau malah sedang sendirian? Masalah apa yang sedang melandamu sekarang? Apa kau masih mengingatku? Atau mungkin ada orang lain yang lebih penting dariku yang mendampingiku?

… Sakit ….

Mengapa dunia kita begitu berbeda?

Aku hidup di masa lalu, jauh dari masa di mana kau hidup. Kita bisa bertemu karena kebetulan. Kau masih menghirup udara di dunia. Aku bahkan sudah lupa rasanya menghirup udara untuk terus merasakan kehidupan.

Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu, namun waktu membatasiku untuk melakukan hal itu. Entah waktu dalam artian dimensi atau interval.

Benarkah kau akan datang dalam waktu seratus tahun? Kau akan benar-benar datang saat seratus tahun sudah lewat?

Aku percaya padamu, karena itu aku masih menunggumu—walau rasanya menyesakkan.

Kalau nanti kaudatang, aku harus menyambutmu dengan apa, ya? Kau layak mendapatkan sambutan terbaik.

Ah, benar juga. Aku belum pernah memeluk orang lain sebelumnya. Jika aku menyambutmu dengan pelukan, apa itu cukup? Ah, tidak. Mungkin, aku perlu menciummu juga.

Aku benar-benar menantikan pertemuan kita.

Tanganmu yang hangat itu mungkin sudah tidak akan hangat lagi ketika kau dikirim kemari. Tetapi, aku yakin kenyamanan yang mengalir dari tangan itu akan tetap sama saat aku menyentuhnya kembali.

Kalau aku memelukmu, apa aku akan merasa lebih tenang daripada saat aku hanya melihatmu atau sekadar menggenggam tanganmu?

… Hei, cepatlah datang …. Aku sudah tidak sabar menyambutmu dengan kedua lenganku ….

Kau yang menjadi tumpuan jiwaku, cepatlah masuk ke dalam rengkuhan sepasang lengan yang kesepian ini ….

Ya, kau yang berama …

… Yuuki Juudai ….

 **.**

 **.**

Aku adalah Abidos III, mantan pemimpin yang bahkan sudah tidak bisa menyebut diriku sendiri dengan sebutan megah yang selalu dilekatkan padaku saat semasa hidup setelah bertemu denganmu.

Hai, kau yang membukakan mata dan hatiku, aku menunggumu di keabadain ini dengan berbagai rindu yang terus kutumpuk di dalam relung hatiku dan siap kuhamburkan keluar kapan saja ketika kau datang dan melompat ke dalam sepasang lenganku.

Kau yang mungkin saat ini belum dapat mendengar suaraku, tolong jangan lupakan aku …

… karena rindu ini terus berusaha meluap keluar dan tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau meninggalkanku yang masih menunggumu dalam kekosongan ini ….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

YA, AMPUN. APA YANG SAYA KETIK?! BARU SAJA UJIAN NASIONAL SELESAI, TANGAN SAYA SUDAH MENGGILA DENGAN _PAIRING_ LAMA YANG TIDAK PERNAH SAYA BERIKAN SESAJI.

ABIDOS SEJAK KAPAN PUITIS?! ADUH, INI KESANNYA ABIDOS SEPERTI MAKHLUK KESEPIAN YANG BERUSAHA MENGHIBUR DIRI BAHWA DEWINYA PASTI DATANG DALAM KETIDAKPASTIAN. MAAF! MAAF! SAYA TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENISTAKAN ABIDOS, SI PHARAOH YANG ENTAH MENGAPA WAJAHNYA 11:12 DENGAN ATEMU!

ABI, TENANG, BI. BELAHAN JIWAMU—belahan jiwa semua _seme_ kesepian—PASTI DATANG DENGAN MEMBAWA BANYAK _SEME_ DAN MENJADIKANMU BAGIAN DARI HAREMNYA. (Cukup, woi! tobat sana!)

 _Proposeshipping_ alias Abidos The III X Yuuki Juudai adalah kapal yang selalu menghuni hati saya walau tergeser ke sudut sempit sekalipun. Tenang, Abi. Kamu tidak akan saya lupakan. Selamanya kamu itu makhluk miris yang menunggu cinta Juudai. *Ditendang Abidos*

Saya itu selalu geregetan pas lihat Abidos pegang-pegang tangan Juudai bak mau melamar waktu udah mau balik ke alam baka. Pantas aja namanya _Proposeshipping_ , ya?

Dari dulu saya labil. Pas belum nonton, suka _Spiritshipping_ alias Johan Anderson X Yuuki Juudai. Pas sudah nonton, awal-awal benci Jun, tetapi terakhir malah ngefans berat dan jadi penghuni kapal _Rivalshipping_ alias Manjoume Jun X Yuuki Juudai sampai meracuni teman yang tadinya sesama _Spiritshipper_. Terus, labil lagi agak ke _Spiritshipping_. Trus balik lagi ke _Rivalshipping_ dengan sedikit bumbu _Superiorshipping_ alias Johan Anderson X Edo Phoenix. Terus, sekarang, entah mengapa AGAK suka _Egoshipping_ alias Manjoume Jun X Edo Phoenis.

Kalau ada yang menebak selain Juudai, saya juga suka Edo Phoenix, benar sekali. Mereka berdua _uke_ kesayangan saya dan saya itu demennya ngeharemin para _uke_ kesayangan saya. Kapal pertama saya buat Edo itu _Proshipping_ alias Marufuji Ryou X Edo Phoenix. Awalnya _OTP_ saya itu, tetapi sekarang saya galau berat.

Namun, entah mengapa, _shipping_ apa pun yang melanda sampai kebanyakan _seme_ Juudai semua saya bagi dua ke Edo, yang namanya _Proposeshipping_ tidak pernah bisa tergeser posisinya. Saya sampai sekarang tidak bisa membayangkan Abidos di- _pair_ bersama orang lain selain Juudai dan _Proposeshipping_ itu belum pernah—dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah—tergeser dari daftar _OTP_. Semuanya karena salah Abidos yang bikin skandal sebelum—istilahnya—"mati". EMANG NYEBELIN INI ORANG SATU. JANGAN SKANDAL-SKANDALAN, AH. JIWA _FUJO_ GUE JADI SEMAKIN MEMBARA. (TOBAT, WOI!)

Nah, sekian tentang cerita kehidupan perkapalan saya seputar para _uke_ kesayangan di _fandom_ _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_. Kok, saya jadi curcol begini, ya? Aduh, maaf!

Sekian curhat panjang pengarang. Tadinya, saya mau mengetik tentang penjelasan—atau malah curhatan—fanfiksi di atas setelah ini, tetapi takutnya malah bergeser lagi ke curhat. Jadi, saya putuskan untuk membiarkan para pembaca meresapi dan mengimajinasikan sendiri isi cerita daripada kalian harus meresapi cerita kehidupan saya yang sepetinya _agak_ tidak penting. Sepertinya saya jadi cerewet setelah kehidupan sekolah berakhir.

Pengarang benar-benar berterima kasih atas mata-mata yang sudah berniat mentransfer tulisan-tulisan di atas ke otak. Terima kasih banyak. Saya tidak perlu _review_ kalau kalian memang tidak berkenan. Kadang, diam itu emas. Asal kalian menikmati, saya sudah senang.

Kalau ada yang memang terganggu sama fanfiksi ini, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya bukan pengarang pro, saya hanya pengarang yang mengetik untuk kesenangan semata dan berniat terus belajar tata bahasa agar bisa mempersembahkan yang terbaik untuk karakter-karakter kesayangan kalau memang otak mengizinkan. Namun, apalah saya yang hanya manusia penuh cacat. Kalau soal _pairing_ , tentunya saya percaya pembaca sekalian tidak buta ataupun terlalu malas untuk mengecek _warning_ yang bertuliskan jangan membaca kalau tidak suka.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih, wahai para pembaca yang masih tidak ada bosannya membaca catatan super panjang ini. Maaf kalau ada _typo_ atau kesalahan lain dalam cerita ataupun catatan ini. Sampai jumpa lain waktu—kalau kalian masih berkenan dengan tulisan-tulisan saya. :)


End file.
